nancydrewfandomcom-20200223-history
Sassy Detective Awards
In some of the games, Nancy can earn awards from her favorite sleuthing magazine, Sassy Detective. The awards are based on her actions during the game. This is a list of them. Warning: Some of these awards have SPOILERS. This page is designed to showcase all the awards after one has completed a game. Looking at the awards before finishing a game may affect your experience. Some of the awards require the player to find an Easter Egg, and some of them require finding lots of coins. If you get stuck on what to do about those, consult the linked lists. The Haunted Carousel Danger on Deception Island The Secret of Shadow Ranch Curse of Blackmoor Manor Secret of the Old Clock Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon Danger by Design The Creature of Kapu Cave The White Wolf of Icicle Creek Cheating Also note that if you want to see the awards for yourself and not on this page, you can go into the program files or the files directly on the CD, go into the video folder and use a program like Bink that will open them to view the awards. They will have "LED_" before their name. The Haunted Carousel and Danger on Deception Island have files extensions unique to the games, so they may not be opened. However, there is a way to cheat so that the award you want can show up at the end of the game. First, have a game saved on the "Hey, Sassy Detective!" screen that precedes the award. Then go into the program files for the game (from "Local Disc C" on the computer) and find the awards in the video files of the game. If not all of them are there, copy them directly from the CD files. Now, for example, if you win the Aracari award a lot in that saved game and you want the Avid Reader award, you can rename the file "LED_Aracari" to "LED_Aracari2" and the file "LED_AvidReader" to "LED_Aracari". That way, when the game tries to take you to the Aracari award, it will redirect you to the Avid Reader scene. Just make sure to undo all the changes you've made to the video files after you see the awards you want, or else your game could really be screwed up and lead to the completely wrong scene, or nowhere at all and crash if it can't find one since you renamed it. Meta Awards Starting with Legend of the Crystal Skull, the games have a trivia question about the game and then have a simple sheet of all the awards at the end of the game called "Meta Awards". The ones the player has received will simply have a red checkmark beside them. Starting with The Phantom of Venice, earning all of the awards earns the player extra outtakes after the credits until Alibi in Ashes, when there are no longer outtakes. Secrets Can Kill: Remastered also does not have outtakes. The Special Edition games also have an extra award and even more outtakes for earning all thirteen. The Special Edition games for Alibi in Ashes and beyond have concept art in place of the outtakes and will have extras for getting all 13 awards. Trail of the Twister: Special Edition does not have a space for the extra award unless it is obtained, which left many players wondering where the extra award was. However, in all other Special Editions, there is still a box for it whether it is obtained or not. Legend of the Crystal Skull No Clue Left Behind - Discover the truth about the letter Bruno read before he died to get this award. Sweet Tooth - Eat a lot of Koko Kringle bars to get this award. Cajun Cookin Connoisseur - Try the gumbo with hot sauce to get this award. Gumball Geek - Eat lots of gumballs to get this award. Wasp Whipper - Defeat the wasps quickly to get this award. Chit Chat Champ - Talk to the suspects a lot to earn this award. Dummy Dearest - Play with the dummy a lot to get this award (this can only be done before you solve his puzzle). Marble Marvel - Solve the marble puzzle quickly to earn this award. Powder Puff - Try all of the powders in Zeke's to get this award. Egg Head - Find an Easter Egg to get this award. Basket Case - Find all three Easter Eggs to get this award. Trivia Tamer - Answer the trivia question correctly to get this award. The Phantom of Venice Clogio - Buy all the shoes to get this award. Dancing Superstar - Dance a lot to get this award. Easter Egg - Find at least one Easter Egg to get this award. Euro Trash - Find a lot of euros on the ground to get this award. Fashionista - Buy and try all the clothes to get this award. Gelatina - Try all of the flavors of gelato to get this award. Lavatorio - Use the bathroom a lot to get this award. Musical Muse - Use the gondolas a lot to get this award. Sausage Sleuth - Find out the truth behind the sausages to get this award. Tessera Twitcher - Repair the mosaic perfectly without a single mistake to get this award. Trivia Tamer - Answer the trivia question correctly to get this award. Websteressa - Use the dictionary a lot to get this award. The Haunting of Castle Malloy Ace Flyer - Use the jetpack a lot to get this award. Chemist Sorter - Put the chemicals away with no or few second chances to get this award. Dollhouse Arranger - Simply decorate the dollhouse with all the dolls in the game to get this award. Eagle Eye - Win all the levels of Difference Detective to get this award. Easter Egg - Find at least one Easter Egg to get this award. Fortune Seeker - Get fortunes from Madame Isabeal a lot to get this award. Leprechaun Spinner - Play with the leprechauns a lot to get this award. Master Printer - Make a lot of prints using the different plates and colors to get this award. Stylin Shearer - Style all the sheep, even after filling three bags of wool, to get this award. Super Sleuth - Keep Kyler up to date on the case throughout the game to get this award. Thirst Quencher - Mix drinks a lot to get this award. Trivia Tamer - Answer the trivia question correctly to get this award. Ransom of the Seven Ships Bat Tracker - Use the tracker in all of the bat caves to get this award (this can only be done before finding the correct one, so do that one last). Chatterbox - Use the walkie talkie a lot to get this award. Down Under Discoverer - Discover the truth about Johnny to get this award. Easter Egg - Find at least one Easter Egg to get this award. Glass Half Full - Give optimistic responses in conversation to get this award (Glass Half Empty can also be obtainable in this award's place). Golden Jackpot - Discover even more treasure after the main chest to get this award. Guave Gourmand - Eat lots of guavas to get this award. Monkey Maniac - Win all of the stolen items from the monkies to get this award. Mountain Goat - Climb the cliff a lot to get this award. Parrot Handler - See of all Coucou's tricks to get this award. Treasure Hunter - Find all or most of the things the metal detector can detect to get this award (at Shark Cover and under the sea). Trivia Tamer - Answer the trivia question correctly to get this award. Warnings at Waverly Academy All School Champ - Finish the game with the top score in Double Take to get this award. Bibliophile - Use the library catalogue a lot to get this award. Demerit Danger - Get lots of demerits to get this award. Easter Egg - Find at least one Easter Egg to get this award. Gossip Monger - Receive all the texts to get this award (this may require talking to people). Late Night Explorer - Sneak around at night a lot to get this award. Master Duelist - Play games with Leela a lot to get this award. Musical Virtuoso - Play the piano a lot to get this award. Short Order Cook - Be the snack shop boss a lot to get this award. Shutterbug - Take lots of photos to get this award. Social Butterfly - Knock on peoples' doors a lot to get this award. Trivia Tamer - Answer the trivia question correctly to get this award. Trail of the Twister Big Spender - Don't budget when buying the supplies to get this award. Candy Dispenser - Give people lots of candy to get this award. Couch Potato - Watch the TV a lot to get this award. Easter Egg - Find at least one Easter Egg to get this award. Glass Half Full - Choose optimistic responses in conversation to get this award (Glass Half Empty is also available in this award's place). Homesteader - Play Land Rush a lot to get this award. Quiz Wiz - Get all of the quiz questions right to get this award. Sightseer - Drive around and go to all the places a lot to get this award. Storm Spotter - Take pictures of all the clouds in the book to get this award. Super Sleuth - Inspect everything to get this award. It's really unknown what has to be done. Sweet Tooth - Eat lots of candy to get this award. Trivia Tamer - Answer the trivia question correctly to get this award. Penny Pursuer - In the Special Edition version, find all of the hidden Pa Pennies (or most of them) to get this award. Secrets Can Kill: Remastered Ned Defender - Tell Daryl that you have a boyfriend all three times to get this award. Easter Egg - Find at least one Easter Egg to get this award. Trivia Tamer - Answer the trivia question correctly to get this award. Pop Prankster - Set off the soda machine alarm a lot to get this award. Barnacled! - Complete all 20 levels of Barnacle Blast to get this award. Library Lover - Read every readable book in the library to get this award. Super Sleuth - Inspect everything to get this award. It is really unknown what must be done. Burp! - Try all of the sodas to get this award. $ Grubber - Find most of the quarters to get this award. Jukebox Jiving - Play every song on the jukebox to get this award. Q - Do everything in the game to solve the mystery to get this award, perhaps. It is really unknown what must be done. J'accuse! - Confront all the suspects about their secrets to get this award. Shadow at the Water's Edge Cat Whisperer - Play with Suki a lot to get this award. Easter Egg - Find at least one Easter Egg to get this award. Fashion Designer - Send your avatars to phone numbers a lot to get this award. Mystery Seeker - Watch the DVD in Yumi's apartment to get this award. Password Pilferer - Put the password back in the puzzle box to get this award. Puzzler Pro - Solve all of Rentaro's puzzles to get this award. Recording Artist - Make lots of EVP recordings to get this award. Sous Chef - Make bento a lot to get this award. Souvenir Searcher - Win all of the prizes at the Pachinko parlor to get this award. Squeaky Clean - Use the baths a lot to get this award. Teacher's Pet - Grade all the homework to get this award. Trivia Tamer - Answer the trivia question correctly to get this award. Gaming Guru - In the Special Edition version, play the phone games a lot to get this award. The Captive Curse Beta Tester - Play Raid a lot to get this award. Card Collector - Win all of Lukas' cards and help Karl create his own card to get this award. Easter Egg - Find at least one Easter Egg to get this award. Fearless Forester - Explore the forest a lot to get this award. Historic Presevationist - Give the scarf to Renate to get this award. Keepsake Kitch - Buy all of the souvenirs in the gift shop to get this award. Security Guard - Change the security cameras a lot to get this award. Subterranean Dweller - Explore the passages a lot to get this award. Take Away Deliverer - Give Renate a lot of food to get this award. Treasure Hunter - Find a lot of euros on the ground to get this award. Wishing Well - Look in the well a lot with the bucket to get this award. Wolf Cryer - Get Karl and Anja away from their desks a lot to get this award. Charmed - In the Special Edition version, find all of the phone charms to get this award.